


Weasley's Wizarding Wonders

by OldDVS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Severus isn't even in this chapter, no sexy times, unfinished but not abandoned yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldDVS/pseuds/OldDVS
Summary: This is an AU where Harry and Ron brainstorm an idea when Harry has problems with getting on any of the professional Quidditch teams after Hogwarts.  First chapter only at this point.  I had two different files going and can only find the first one, so will have to start on the rest of it again if file two never sees the light of day.  It almost stands on it's own.  Almost.





	Weasley's Wizarding Wonders

Harry Potter lifted up his mug and took a deep drink. His friend slid into the booth, leaning forward as he caught a glimpse of Harry’s face. “No go?” Ron asked quietly as he waved in the direction of the bar for his own drink. The drink had arrived and Ron had taken his first deep swallow before Harry finally spoke.

“Do you know what it was this time?” he asked rhetorically. “You won’t believe it.”

“You mean they had a new excuse?” Ron shook his head in amazement. “The Falcons didn’t want you because you’d killed Voldemort and it was too controversial. The Brigade wanted you because you’d killed Voldemort and they wanted the publicity–and they were in the basement so I can actually understand that one. Only they didn’t want you to actually play, just put on flying displays. The Airy’s only wanted purebreds and you walked out on them when you found out they used caricatures of muggles as their practice targets. The Canterbury Cats wouldn’t have you because you wouldn’t endorse the owner’s line of brooms and the Luna’s–well, all I can say is anybody who insists on all the tryout exercises being done skyclad is after something other than a good seeker. So what was it this time?”

“A really strange morals clause. If you sign on with them you have to also sign the pledge. No drink stronger than butterbeer, all public appearances in certain types of dress robes but never on the field or in uniform, no unauthorized interviews and no inappropriate companions.” 

“That’s worse than the team that only took married men.” Ron shook his head again.

“I know that teams have the right to structure themselves. A Quidditch team owner or sponsor and the manager set all the rules for the team. But I didn’t realize so many of them were so restrictive.” Harry sighed and took another pull at his butter beer.

“Well, there was the all gay team.”

“They have orgies after the games. Or at least that’s what they hinted at. Required orgies.”

“Does seem a bit of an oxymoron,” Ron agreed. Nice word, he’d adopted it from Hermione and was glad to have an opportunity to use it. “Not all teams are like that, you know. Most of them are okay, and none of the big ones in the league have the bizarre rules.”

“Just these second rank teams,” Harry said with a sigh. 

“I wonder if they’re second ranked because they have these odd rules,” Ron mused into his glass. “There’s gotta be a connection.”

“I just don’t know what to do.” Almost all the major teams required at least a year’s experience somewhere. But how did you get it?

Ron nodded. “Hogwarts doesn’t count. Too bloody bad. It should, really. None of the other schools in England field teams with the quality ours have, which is why we don’t play outside our own school.”

“I’m sick of this,” Harry sighed, falling silent as the barmaid came over to ask if they needed new drinks. Ron ordered two ploughman’s lunches to along with the new drinks and turned back to his friend. 

“There has to be a team to take you on for a year,” he said. “We’ll find it.”

“The ones that are left are the real bottom of the barrel. You know it, you helped me put together the list. I never thought I was overburdened with pride, Ron, but I can hardly stand to go and ask the Parkhurst Panthers if they need a seeker.”

“Well, I broke down,” Ron confessed. “I inquired. They’re not adding anyone until September.”  
Harry said a bad word, surely one which had seldom passed the lips of The Boy Who Lived.

“So there’s nothing left to do except wait until the next season?” Harry sighed.

“Well. There is one thing.” Ron leaned forward a bit as if he did not want anyone else to hear. Lowering his voice, he said, “We could start our own team.”

“I didn’t think–how?” Stunned at the thought, Harry stared at his best friend.” 

“You put together a team and you register for the High Summer tournament. Couldn’t make this year’s rounds because I think they start next week. But if you’re going to have to wait a year anyway, you might as well do it while training with a team.”

Harry frowned. “We can’t afford it. It’s got to cost a fortune.”

“It costs. We’d have to see if we could collect a few investors. I think Fred and George know some people. Have to find a place to practice, which is actually the hardest part. No uniforms. Have to find thirteen to fifteen other players in the same boat willing to take a chance on an completely unknown team. Can’t pay them, of course, so they might have other jobs, which will make practice hell to arrange. On the other hand, I think with your name recognition–know you hate that but we’ll have to have some hook or draw–we can get some backers and enough attention to get us considered.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought,” Harry said slowly, staring at his best friend.

Ron blushed a bit. “Well. Quidditch, you know.”

Harry smiled. It had always been Ron’s passion. “It’s a lot of work, being a manager.”

Ron’s eyes went big.

“And a coach. We’ll be so poor at first that you’ll have to do both jobs.” 

Ron grinned at him and pulled a hand through his hair. “So what do you think? Potter’s Peregrines?”

Harry snorted. “Potter’s Penguins, you mean? Trust me, nothing sounds good with Potter. Keep my name out of it. How about Weasley’s Wonders?” 

Ron nodded, but said, “Not because of me. I think I can get George and Fred to sponsor the team if the Weasley name is on it. Weasley Wizarding Wonders?” he tried out. 

“That might do,” Harry nodded. “As soon as we’re done eating, you go see the twins.”

“Harry! I have to get back to work!” Ron reminded him.

“Have them come visit you. Tell them we need help right away, because we’re going to be in the tournament–this year.” Harry said it with Gryffindor firmness and an emphatic nod.

“Harry!”

“I know everyone who’s been trying out. Some of the teams have us warm up against each other, and I’ve talked to a few of them. I’ve got my own opinions.”

“Harry, that’s mad. You’re saying you can take a dozen rejects from the bottom of the pile and make a decent team of them? It can’t be done!”

“You’re forgetting, I’m one of those rejects as well. I know most of them aren’t any good, but then again, I’m going for the others, the ones who are.” He transfigured a napkin into a bit of parchment and started to write. “Ella Wellen. Timothy Amberstone. Mags Branchcomb. Teddy Bone. Silvia – I don’t know her last name but you should see what she can do with a bludger. Cinders Poppen, Calvin Stone, Penforth Chesterman, me. Oliver Wood.”

“Oliver Wood?” Ron was already shaking his head. Despite a good first season, their old classmate had not managed to go on to the great things which had been expected of him. He’d just been let go from the Wings, and not under the best circumstances.

“He’s got some experience,” Harry said. “And I heard it wasn’t his fault. We can at least talk to him,” he urged.

“Right. He might know of others for our team,” Ron agreed, looking on the bright side of it. Such as it was. He’d heard Wood got the sack for drinking, and you didn’t want that on a Quidditch team. “Hey. If you play this year, and make it through three matches, you might be up against the Corsairs.”

Draco Malfoy played on that team. Harry shrugged. “If we do, we do. At least I’ve flown against him often enough and know his style.” He scribbled another name down on his list. “We need to meet again tonight. My place, at nine?”

“Fine. You do know this is insane? And that I’m supposed to be seeing Hermione tonight?”

Harry grinned. “Do you think she’d like to help?” 

“I’ll be lucky she lets me keep the managing job. Having fifteen people to boss around would be just up her alley. University takes up a lot of her time, though.” Ron looked unhappy. Harry knew that he was afraid she’d meet some handsome Muggle or dashing rebel Wizard and that would be the last of his chances in that direction.

Harry stared at his list. He could do it. He knew he could. Weasley's Wizarding Wonders wasn't the name he's have chosen, but all Quidditch teams usually were referred to by one word. The Wonders wasn't too bad. Now he really needed to think about who might want to try out for Keeper....


End file.
